Night Over Water
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: While flying to a case in Florida, Steve is taken hostage…by the pilot. It's a race against time as Danny and the team attempt to rescue him…from fifty thousand feet up. (Gen fic, no spoilers. Takes place somewhere around season one? Please read and review. Thank you.) NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five 0

"**Night Over Water"**

_**BeautifulAlice**_

**Summary**: While flying to a case in Florida, Steve is taken hostage…by the pilot. It's a race against time as Danny and the team attempt to rescue him..from fifty thousand feet up.

* * *

**Chapter One**:

Steve hefted his duffle bag over his shoulder, and grinned as he saw the plane slowly start up. The pilot looked like he was eager to take off, while Danny was looking glum next to him. Steve turned towards him.

"Don't worry, partner. I'll be back before you know it." Steve reassured him. Danny held his arms out for a hug, and Steve quickly gave him on.

"If you need anything…" Danny said, seriously.

"I'll call. But this case seems like it's mostly me offering assistance where the team there needs it." Steve informed him, shrugging. Danny frowned.

"I still don't see why they need you at all," Danny complained. "Grace was wanting to take you and me out for…something," Danny said, quickly changing the subject.

Steve laughed.

"You've got a pitiful poker face, did anyone ever tell you that?" Steve asked, snickering.

Danny scowled.

"Yeah, you have-a lot," Danny shook his head. "Grace would kill me if I told you what the surprise was."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"She wouldn't kill you, Danny." Steve said, amused by his friends drama.

"Yes, she would. It would be a very slow and painful death…by guilt," Danny insisted, and Steve laughed again.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind, and he turned to see one of the plane's crewmen standing there.

"Sir? The pilot's ready to leave when you are," The man informed him, and Steve nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a minute," Steve reassured him, and the man responded with a crisp nod and left. Steve hugged Danny again, and said, "Tell Grace I'll bring her back a present."

"I'd rather you bring yourself back, uninjured," Danny said seriously.

Steve sighed.

"Danny, I promise I'll be careful. This case should be a peace of cake. What could possibly go wrong?"

Danny glared at him.

Steve winced.

"Yeah, I know, you think that line is a curse," Steve shook his head. "Tell you what-if I get into trouble, you get to kill all the bad guys," Steve offered.

Danny wasn't appeased.

"Look, I'll call every hour, how's that?" Steve suggested. Danny considered.

"Fine. But you better be careful. Wear the seatbelt, and don't crash into the ocean. Got it?" Danny said sternly, but the attempt to look serious fell through and they both laughed.

Steve got serious then when he saw the men waving at him by the plane.

"Okay. I've really got to go. I'll be back before you know it," He said, and turned to leave. Danny watched him go, a bad feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it meant, only that he didn't like watching Steve getting onto the plane.

Steve, however, had never been more excited. He LOVED Florida, and he liked getting off the island from time to time. He jumped into the plane, set his duffle bag securely underneath his seat, and buckled up. Then, they took off.

At first, the flight was incredible, but after a while the adrenaline started to wear off. It took about four hours to fly from Hawaii to Florida, and Steve was already preparing to call Danny. He got out his phone, and prepared to make a call-despite Danny probably not going to be able to hear him very well. Steve had just taken out his phone, when the pilot asked,

"What'cha doing?"

"Calling my partner," Steve told him with a grin. "He's a bit over-worried about…me," Steve stared as the pilot was suddenly aiming a very dangerous looking gun directly at him.

"Toss your phone out," The pilot said tremulously. "Now."

Heart hammering in his chest, Steve couldn't help but wonder how he always managed to get into these situations.

"I SAID _NOW_!" The pilot shouted; his hands shaking, and then the gun went off.

* * *

***cue Hawaii Five 0 intro music!***

Notes: I don't know how long it actually takes to get from Hawaii to Florida, but I imagine not that long in a small charter plane. If I'm wrong, please don't hesitate in telling me. Also, this isn't my first chapter fic for Hawaii 5-0, but it is my first SERIOUS chapter fic. I've got four others planned out as well. I hope this one turns out okay. It's gonna have a lot of whump, hurt/comfort, and team…

Sidenote-the only characters I'm really familiar with are Danny and Steve (and Grace, to a point), so if the characters are a bit off, then I apologize. I'm gonna try to watch more of the show when I can. The only couple of episodes that I've really seen are 'Adrift' and 'Field Trip', both of which I loved. In any case, this will mostly feature Steve getting whumped and Danny/Team working to save the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Over Water**

_**BeautifulAlice**_

**Chapter Two**:

Danny glared down at the phone as he was waiting impatiently for Steve to call. The hour was up, but Danny figured he might have crappy signal, even if he did have a satellite phone. Sighing, Danny moved towards Kono* and Chin, and wondered at what to do for the day. Thankfully, his question was answered.

"Looks like we've gotten called in," Chin told Danny, sighing. "A guy escaped prison-Terry Selinko escaped max two days ago."

"And we're only just now hearing about it?" Danny demanded, frowning.

"The governor was hoping the police would catch him," Kono said with a roll of her eyes. "Still…"

"Do we have a photo of this guy?" Danny questioned, and Chin nodded, moving his hands over the table's screen, and up on the wall an image appeared of the man in question.

Danny stared for a few seconds, and then yanked out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kono asked, surprised. Chin watched, a sudden bad feeling entering his gut.

"Calling Steve," Danny said shortly.

"Why?" Chin asked, hesitantly.

"Because that guy just so happens to be Steve's pilot," Danny said, and his teammates eyes widened.

Danny tried to call, but there was nothing-only a beeping. Cursing, he turned towards them.

"Can we get someone to block them from escaping the moment they land in Florida?" He asked, and Chin nodded.

"I will call ahead, tell them of the situation," Chin agreed.

"And I'll call out a bolo to the Florida police, just in case," Kono added.

"Good. I'll talk to the Governor, and let him know what's going on," Danny said. "Let's get busy,"

They all went their separate ways, and Danny couldn't help but think that the famous 'curse' had struck again.

* * *

Steve's right arm was bleeding, and he watched the satellite phone fly out of the window towards the waves below. He hurt, but even as he clamped a cloth on his arms, he refused to show that hurt.

"Listen," Steve said, calmly, hoping to instill some of that calm towards the pilot. "I'm sorry if I scared you or anything, but you're making a mistake. You should put down the gun, and hold onto the-"

"Shut up, or I'll shoot you again," The hysterical note in the guy's voice was gone, and a hard angry tone was there instead. Steve stared.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, frowning.

"Terry Selinko," He said, and Steve thought-_Selinko, Selinko…shit! He's the guy who murdered six people in the court room, and five people before that because 'they annoyed him'!_

"I see you recognize me," Terry said, smirking at him. Steve couldn't help but stare.

"You're supposed to be in max prison," He said, uncertainly.

"Obviously, I broke out." Terry said, impatiently. "Listen, you work for Hawaii Five 0, right?" Terry asked, and Steve nodded. "Good. You can tell your guys to back off when we get to Florida,"

"Or what?" Steve demanded.

"Or I'll dump your ass here and now, after riddling it with holes," Terry snapped, and Steve scowled.

"They probably won't listen to me, as they don't make deals with criminals," Steve protested.

"They're going to listen, or they're going to have to find a new teammate to work with," Terry threatened, pressing the gun against his head. "Now-are you going to sit there quietly? Or am I going to have to shoot you?"

"Shooting me won't make me be quiet," Steve said wryly, and hastily added as the gun's unmistakable sound of it being cocked back and ready to fire-"But I don't really have anything to talk about anyway,"

Terry chuckled.

"Knew you were a smart one," He then turned his attention back to the ocean ahead of them. Steve couldn't help but do the same, and wonder-even as he tied around the piece of cloth to his arm-if Danny and the team were going to be able to rescue him this time, from this high up.

All he could think was, at least he didn't have a fear of heights.

That would have really sucked.

* * *

_**End Chapter Two**_

_Notes_: Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone was very nice and there were quite a few 'guests' who informed me about the correct timeframe and all in regards to the last chapter, so thanks for the assist. I've not been able to be online long, as my internet at home is slow. Hopefully tomorrow I can properly research Hawaii/Florida for some ideas. I've also got a question for you-do you guys want this to be a super long fic, say around 25 chapters…or a short fic, say around eight chapters? Also: if I get the characters names wrong, please let me know? Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Steve couldn't help but wonder if Danny knew he was in trouble. Sure, he'd promised he'd call Danny with the satellite phone on the hour, every hour until he made it to Florida. Danny's gut feeling would be either blaring at him that Steve was in trouble in the next couple of hours, or he'd be distracted by something else entirely.

Like, say, the governor giving them another case.

Or maybe Grace was distracting him, knowing how her Dan-o was capable of worrying himself to death.

Steve had been sitting quietly for the past couple of hours, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this situation. They were far too high for him to jump-the landing on water would probably kill him outright. He'd never be able to jump even when they reached Florida if Terry had kept to this height.

"You know, I was in jail," Terry began, jerking Steve from his thoughts.

"Oh, I would have never guessed!" Steve said wryly, holding his hands up when Terry jerked the gun back at him.

"Want another bullet?" He said coldly, and Steve shook his head. "Then shut up,"

He fell quiet, and Terry continued speaking as though the confrontation hadn't just happened.

"Anyways, I was in prison. Where a lot of the guys that you've captured were there, and the one thing that I learned? That generally criminals that you lot are after aren't able to escape the island," Terry told him flatly.

"So you figured you would," Steve said slowly, and Terry nodded.

"I made plans with a guy that you'd captured before. He helped me out, and then here I am, holding you and making my way towards Florida," Terry said with a smirk on his face.

"You made plans with a guy? What's his name?" Steve asked, casually. If he got out of this, then they needed to obviously upgrade security.

Terry scowled.

"I ain't no snitch," He snapped at Steve. "Nice try," He added, and the two fell quiet.

"So what are you planning, then? Ransom?" Steve asked, and Terry snorted in laughter.

"Ha! No. I know your team won't do ransom, there's no point in even trying. Therefore, I'm going to do one better." Terry said.

Steve frowned.

"What?" He asked, honestly curious at this point.

"You'll find out, once we reach where we're going," Terry said, turning back to the sky. "If I were you, I'd settle in to be as comfortable as possible…because it's going to be a long flight."

And with that, the silence fell thick and fast in the little cabin that they were in, and Steve couldn't help but sigh.

He hoped Danny would be able to rescue him before anything serious went down.

Because otherwise, he couldn't yet see how he was going to get out of this one.

* * *

_**End Chapter Three**_

**Notes**: Thanks to those who're reading/reviewing my story. I've got major whump plans for Steve, and Danny. I'm also curious-who here would be interested in a Hawaii Five 0/Bones crossover, where our two main boys wind up heading to help out an old friend up in Washington? Also-all but two wanted a long fic, so long fic it is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Danny figured that from where they were in Hawaii that Terry Selinko would wind up parking the plane somewhere close to Miami. It was the closest airport south of Florida.

"Don't worry," Chin told him, as he was pacing the office. The three of them were together, and going over flight data's for the plane, while waiting on word about Steve. The governor had heard what was going on, and had decided to send some jets. They doubted that Steve would be shot down, but it would be nice to have Intel while things were happening. "I'm sure Steve will get out of this soon. He generally doesn't stay in trouble for long," Chin pointed out.

Danny nodded agreement, but was still worried.

He watched as Kono began making a map on the screen of the routes that Steve's plane would likely take, and began to plot quietly on how best to take the guy out.

* * *

Steve sat in the plane, feeling rather bored despite being held captive. The guy hadn't said anything for the past hour-or it felt like an hour, anyway, every time he tried to look at his watch, the guy would jerk his gun at him, and he'd stop-and he couldn't help but finally ask a question.

"So, been in Hawaii long?"

Terry said nothing, though he looked a bit annoyed. Steve pressed on.

"Hey, how about that football game, huh?" He suggested.

"Kulikuli!" Terry snapped, and Steve frowned in confusion.

"What?" He asked, staring.

"Shut. Up," Terry translated; glaring, and Steve sighed turning back to the window, looking out at the seemingly endless ocean.

It looked like it was going to be another long few hours.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

_Notes_: How'd you like that nice bit of Hawaii thrown in? I looked it up on a website that had a long list of Hawaiian phrases, but if it's wrong, please let me know. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to plot and plan how this will work out-any suggestions on what to do next to poor Steve/Danny? (Btw, thanks to all those who reviewed!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

_Warnings_: **foul language, graphic violence, and blood**

* * *

The hour dragged and Steve was wondering if he would ever have a window of opportunity to get himself free. Terry was a pretty smart-and pretty lethal-guy, but Steve was pretty deadly himself-he didn't survive Afghanistan for nothing, after all, and he knew that he just had to wait and bide his time.

It came in the form of two military jets.

"What the fuck?" Terry turned and glared at Steve as though this development was his fault. Steve held up his hands, as though saying-dude this is on you.

Terry was about to respond, when their radio sounded full of static, and then-

"_Unknown plane, this is Hawaii Air Force. Please keep between us, or we will be forced to take extreme action-"_

Steve didn't wait for them to finish speaking. He lunged at Terry, ignoring the stabbing pain in his injured arm, and grappled for a bit-the gun went off into the ceiling-and then suddenly they were tipping sideways. Steve lost a hold, and slipped-slammed into the door which popped open and then was desperately grabbing for a hold against one of the railings. The plane remained tipped sideways, as Terry grabbed the radio, holding the plane with another hand. Steve could barely make out the gun in his lap, clenched tight with his legs.

The guy was sturdier than he seemed.

Steve hung on frantically, his injured arm screaming in pain at this point, as he gasped as the plane tipped even more.

He could vaguely hear Terry shouting at the pilots nearby, and Steve heard them slowly fall back.

_No!_

He wanted to cry out in frustration, but all his strength and concentration went into pulling himself up-it helped that the plane was evening out, and he was able to heave himself into the seat, pulling the door shut behind him.

The distinctive click of the gun had him glancing up wearily from the floorboards, and he saw that Terry was looking manic.

"Do that again…actually, fuck that," Terry snarled out and pulled the trigger.

Steve shouted out in surprised pain as a bullet lodged itself into his right leg. Blood poured out from his leg and his arm, and he breathed harshly as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Next time, it'll be a bullet in the chest if you do that again," Terry said coldly, putting the gun back in his lap, as he turned towards flying again. "And just to be on the safe side…you have cuffs?"

Steve glared at him, refusing to answer. Terry sighed, and aimed the gun at his chest, waiting impatiently.

Steve scowled.

"Yeah, I have cuffs," He answered angrily.

"Get them, and cuff your hands in front of you," Terry ordered. Steve grudgingly-and painfully-reached for his bag behind his seat and pulled the cuffs from his bag. He cuffed his hands on his lap, and settled against the seat, grimacing as he moved.

Danny was going to be _so_ pissed.

And hopefully he'd be alive enough to see him take out this bastard once and for all.

* * *

**End Chapter Five**

_Notes:_ Whump as requested filled out for my reviewers! Poor Steve. We do like to torment him so, don't we? Now that I have a better idea of where this is going, there will be longer chapters coming up. *You can still put in requests of whump to the author if you so desire!* Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_Notes_: Sorry I've been gone for a bit guys, but things got crazy busy for a little while-we've also lost power a couple of times, due to heavy storms and close tornado calls. But I finally got time to get this chapter done! (Also sorry these chapters are so short, but hopefully the next few ones will be longer if the writing works the way I want it to…)

* * *

Danny and Steve were both two different people, who would make their escapes out of situations very differently. For example, Danny wouldn't still be in this mess-he'd probably just shoot the pilot and apologize later, if he'd had an extra gun on him. Steve had his weapons all packed, due to their going to a case, but he did have a knife sheathed next to his right boot. He figured once they actually got close to Florida, then he would stab him and try to knock the pilot out of the plane. Of course, it had been a while since he'd actually flown.

He found his eyes slipping close, and jerked awake in surprise-wondering why he was so tired…before he inwardly cursed. He was losing an alarming amount of blood, his back was sore from slamming against the door of the plane when falling out, he could feel his hands shaking slightly-from exhaustion/pain, he didn't know. He just knew that once he was with the team again, he had the feeling he wasn't going to be on a case for a while.

Especially if he got even more banged up than he already was.

He looked out the window, feeling bored on top of the rest of his injuries, and frowned when he spotted an island coming into view.

"Where are we?" He asked Terry, who glanced sideways at him. "We can't already have reached Miami,"

"We're not going to Miami," Terry said shortly. "We're storing the plane here, then catching a boat that I have stored."

Steve felt alarmed.

Not only because he wasn't getting to Florida, but also because once on a boat they could go anywhere. His team might never find him.

Terry seemed to sense that Steve was anxious, and smirked at him.

"How do you feel about taking a little boat ride?"

* * *

_Notes_: Short, I know. And after being gone a couple of days too. Don't worry, regular writing will be coming back! I just gotta look up some maps and figure out where they're going. Also, I should note-there's a lot more Steve angst coming, in case you guys are worried that poor Steve's not getting into enough trouble as it is. =) Meantime, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**:

Danny knew that there was going to be a point in this case when things were escalated so high that he might never get to see Grace again…because he'd be dead. So one of the first things he did was go see her at school, and tell her that her beloved Uncle Steve was in a bit of trouble, and he was going to go and help him out, and if Grace would behave with the baby-sitter for a little while?

Grace had been utterly unhappy about a night without her Dann-o, and slightly suspicious. Danny seriously hoped that her being suspicious meant that one day she'd be a cop just like him and her Uncle, because if so then hiding things like this from her was about to be more difficult than ever.

Still, he managed to get Grace squared away, and now he was back at Headquarters, waiting for a phone call from the governor, as well as results from Kono and Chin, both of whom looked rather unsettled that Steve was in such trouble…again.

"I can't believe he's a hostage again," Chin stated as Danny watched him and Kono work at the large table and try to map out the destinations of where Terry Selinko would go.

"I can. You know, there's even bets going around the police headquarters of when he or Danny will be hostage again." Kono said, glancing behind her at Danny who wasn't surprised.

"I know." Danny reassured her. "Steve and I even take part in those bets, sometimes, when there's something we really want in them,"

"Isn't that cheating?" Chin asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Danny. Kono turned back to the maps.

"Ummm…" Danny was saved from answering when his phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Detective Williams speaking," He said, and there was a pause. "Governor! Yes," He walked away from Kono and Chin to have a more private conversation, and Chin glanced at Kono who shook her head.

"Steve's going to not be happy that he lost the bet this time," She informed him with a small smile.

"I'm betting that Steve won't even care so long as we find out where our little criminal is going," Chin said quietly, glancing back at the maps. The world was big, and though it was a small plane that he was flying, there were quite a few ways that they could reach small islands or even Mexico…or he could turn around and come back to this island from behind and leave without them being aware of it. So many destinations. It was hard to figure out the best one that Selinko would choose.

"Too bad we don't have a map expert," Kono muttered, as she found another course that Selinko could take.

Danny came back to them.

"That was the governor. Apparently, he wants me." Danny said, scowling slightly.

"What about Steve?" Chin asked, surprised.

"The Governor said that I'll only be at his side for a few hours, tops. But this is important, and top secret so I can't tell you guys about it either," Danny said seriously.

The two glanced at one another, and then back at him.

"We'll keep searching," Kono reassured him. "I'm going to call in an expert at this kind of thing,"

"Keep in touch," Danny said, and left…

Leaving all three of them wondering what would happen now that Danny wasn't at the forefront of the investigation.

* * *

_Notes_: short chapter again, but this is the 'calm before the storm' type chapter. I'm surprised at how much this story's progressing, really. And while I'm not really happy with how short the chapters are at the moment...not to mention that normally I get stuck at this point (knocks wood)! I'm thinking of writing a side story that explains why the Governor needed Danny at this point and time-anyone interested? (I'm still working on the Bones/H50 crossover too, but that one is painfully slow going.)


	8. Chapter 8

I am SO sorry for the long wait, real life caught up to me for a bit. Wound up getting some stuff around the house done while the weather was nice, and then storm system after storm system hit-we lost power quite a few times, but nothing serious. Anyways, here's chapter eight. Again, it's short, but that seems to be the style for this fic!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**:

Chin and Kono both wound up looking and finding a Professor who was located in California that happened to be in Hawaii at the time on a dig. What he was digging for, neither knew, but they called him up and he agreed-with great excitement and surprise in his voice-to come and assist them on a case.

Walking into the Hawaii Five 0 Headquarters, Professor E. Lee Spence looked around in amazement.

"This place is amazing! You certainly have a lot of technology-but why do you need me?" He asked, and Chin took up introductions.

"Hello, Professor. I'm Chin, and this is Kono. We're both hoping you could help us locate a friend of ours-where he might go, using a certain plane." Chin explained.

"Of course, I don't mind helping the police out at all," Professor Spence said, smiling, and following them-almost like an excitable puppy, Kono thought with amusement.

They lead him towards the work area, and he looked impressed with the tech that they had. He learned how to use it for a brief half hour, and then after that sat and played around with it, trying to figure out exactly what Chin and Kono were hoping for.

Kono tried not to show a lot of impatience-after all, he had agreed to come and assist them at _very_ short notice.

"I have located three places where your friend might go," Professor Spence finally declared about an hour and a half after his arrival.

Kono and Chin were both surprised and excited, moving to either side of him.

"Really?" Kono asked, eagerly.

"Quite. It took some figuring, your computer system is impressive," Professor Spence complimented, and Chin nodded.

"Thank you. Where do you think that they will be, and what is the most likely?"

"There's a few small islands that you're map doesn't have-it's clearly not an exact up-to-date, though it is close. I have three islands…one of which isn't on the map."

Chin and Kono exchanged looks.

They had a hunch as to which one was the one that Steve and his kidnapper was heading towards.

"Which one is the un-located island?" Chin demanded, while Kono got out her phone. Danny would want to know what was occurring.

Professor Spence pointed it out, and they both glanced at one another and got to work.

They had a sense that they would see Steve again shortly.

One way or another.

* * *

**Notes**: I know this is very un-detailed about the maps and stuff, but after researching it I realized that none of it would be very plausible. I've screwed up by the type of plane first, and the rest of it just kinda…yeah. Not very realistic at all.

On the bright side, I've got an idea of how many more chapters are left, and how the story is going to end.

Finally.

Though I'm debating about what to write after this one. I've got a few ideas, such as the Bones/Hawaii 5-0 crossover, a crossover with NCIS, and a fic where instead of just Steve getting whumped it's all the team, including some of the minor characters. Personally I'm leaning towards the last one, though I'll have to watch more Hawaii Five 0.

Has Hawaii Five 0 dealt with an earthquake yet?

Also: Professor E. Lee Spencer is an actual person. I found him on google/Wikipedia. Once I figure out the links, I'll try to put them in here if people are truly interested.

Reviews are much appreciated and welcomed.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Night Over Water**

_Notes_: I'm SO sorry for the wait, people. Had a few RL stuff going on, and I got a bit stuck. But I've worked out the ending (implausible as it is!) and I believe it should be done in at least three more chapters. Thanks for being patient, and again-I'm sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**:

Steve couldn't help but start thinking about his team and Grace, even as they were preparing to land on a small island. It wasn't one that he was familiar with, and he knew quite a few of the small islands that were around and part of Hawaii by now. He decided that when he got back to Hawaii (if he got back) that he was going to go over the islands with Danny, and discuss all the small, lesser known islands, so that he'd be better prepared in the future.

His captor, who was looking rather tense and a bit tired, was flying the plane low, close to the waves. Steve would jump, if he wasn't still hurting from slamming into the door from before, and hanging out of the plane. He guessed that this meant, once rescued (ever the optimist, as Danny has said time and again) that he'd be spending some time in the hospital wing.

Joy.

He glanced at his watch and was annoyed that it was broken. If there was one thing he hated about cases it was that his watches sometimes had a habit of breaking when he wanted to know what the time was. He wondered if there was maybe a watch he might buy that was unbreakable. Sighing, he leaned against the seat, feeling pain shooting down his spine, and wincing slightly. Yeah, he was definitely going to the hospital wing. He was pretty sure it was just bruises and a headache.

"We'll reach the island in a bit, and we can rest then," Terry said with annoyance, as though Steve being tired and in pain was his fault.

Steve threw him a bitchface that he'd learned from Danny over the years.

"I'm fine,"

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if we reach the island we just keep on," Terry said, glaring at him.

Steve heaved a sigh.

"Listen, why are you so hostile? This isn't my fault," He said, seriously. "You're the one that decided to kidnap me. You're the one that nearly dumped me out of this plane. This is all on you,"

"Because you're cutting into my escape plans. Well, not you specifically, but you're damn team. I know for a fact that they're likely to rescue you, regardless of what all I attempt to do. So I've got a solution, but I know for a fact that you and I aren't going to like it," Terry said.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What's the solution?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I'm going to leave you tied up on the beach. Low enough the tide might catch you, but high enough that if your team is smart they're rescue you before you're in any real danger…leaving me plenty of time to escape,"

"You're willing to let me go? Why?" None of this made sense to Steve. The guy had kidnapped him, and put him through all of this…

Just to release him later?

"Listen. I'm not supposed to even tell you this much, but the only reason I hired you-aside from it being convenient-was that this was…a test." Terry admitted. The island was so close, that Steve knew they'd land in a few moments.

Steve stared at him.

"A test? What kind of tests? By who?" Steve demanded.

"That's all I'm going to say. I would've just kicked you out at the airport, but I was told that I had to take you along for a little ride. See just how tough you really are," Terry paused, and then said, "You're tougher than I thought."

"Gee, thanks." Steve said wryly. The plane touched down, then, and Terry shut down the engines.

"So you're saying that someone orchestrated this entire thing? Just to see how much I could withstand?" Steve asked.

"I already said all that I'm going to say on the matter." Terry opened his door and got out, and then aimed the gun at him. "Now come on, and get out."

Steve had no choice.

He climbed over the seat and got out of the plane, wondering-hoping-that his team will be smart enough to find him.

Before it was too late.

* * *

**End Chapter Nine**

_Notes_: There's chapter nine. One or two more chapters left. There may or may not be a sequel to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**:

_Notes_: I am *so* sorry for the long wait! I went off to Comic Con for the weekend, and spent almost a week with my sister. Had a lovely time, and got lots of cool art, and a couple of books, plus my first ever autographed novel from a new paranormal author. I think there's just this chapter and one more, and then this fic is DONE. So pleased with the response to this fic, and again, I am SO sorry for the long wait.

* * *

The tide was coming ever closer, and Steve could feel the sun cooking the back of his neck and arms. He'd have a serious case of sunburn if his team didn't hurry their asses up. He could appreciate the view, however, of the ocean and the sky, and how the two seemed to always meet.

But he was more worried by the tide.

He was strung up tight against a large piece of driftwood, and he couldn't tug himself free.

He strained, as hard as he could, but there was just no getting loose.

He couldn't…

Get free…

"Steve!" A familiar voice called from nearby. He opened his mouth to shout, but the gag in place made him stop short. He cursed Terry yet again, feeling that the bastard was going to pay for all that he'd done. "Hey! Guys, I see him!"

Kino.

She could see him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and then blinked when he felt water up at his ankles. The wave had come and gone without him noticing, and it was getting here sooner…

And then Kino and Chin and Danny were all rushing to his side.

Kino was already cutting him loose, and Chin was calling for a medical team to get here. Danny grasped his shoulder after gently pulling free the gag.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, emotion visible and deep on his face.

Steve exhaled in relief.

"Better, now. Danny…Danny, it wasn't chance that he took me. He planned on kidnapping me this entire time," Steve told him, and Danny breathed in sharply, and demanded,

"Are you SURE!"

"He outright told me, said that the only reason he was letting me go was because he had to regroup with his own people," Steve informed him hoarsely. He was dehydrated, bruised from head to toe, sunburned, and starving. He couldn't wait to get a proper meal in him, and get some rest after the harrowing adventure that he'd gone through.

It seemed as though he was finally safe.

But even as his team escorted him off down the beach of the direction they'd come through, he couldn't help but wonder for how long.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Notes_: Next chapter is epilogue, and then I am DONE. =) Thanks for everyone who reviewed!


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

Steve was checked into a hospital, and was currently laying in bed with heavy duty pain meds on board, and his team standing around him. He'd already given his statement, and he was waiting for Danny to get back as well, who had promised to bring him some chocolate pudding.

"Terry's probably going to show his ugly mug around here again sooner or later," Kino stated, as they were talking about the guy who'd managed to get away.

Steve sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Steve agreed. He was about to say something else when a giggling Grace came dashing to him, and leaped up onto his bed. "Ow, hey, princess what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you cupcakes!" She said, beaming at him. "Because daddy said you were hurting, and said cupcakes were better than pudding!"

Steve refrained from rolling his eyes, but grinned as Grace held a cupcake up to his lips. He took a huge bite, and then spoke through a mouthful, muffling the words on purporse.

"What?" Grace asked, frowning at him. Chin reached over and tentatively picked up two cupcakes, handing one to Kino.

"I said…" Steve said, swallowing. "That these are the best cupcakes that I've ever had…except that I still like pudding better," He said with a wink, and Grace giggled in delight.

"Traitor," Danny said, coming into the room.

"How am I a traitor?" Steve asked, pretending to be hurt by the statement. Grace laid down against him, as he kept eating the cupcake. It really was very good.

"You're a traitor for liking cupcakes better than pudding. Don't you know that sacrilege amongst the girl scouts?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't mind, daddy." Grace said, beaming at him. "You want a cupcake?" She offered the box to him, and Danny took a cupcake.

"So what did the governor want? Kino and Chin told me that you were pulled aside during the middle of the case," Steve said, munching away.

"Can't say, though we may have another case here soon." Danny said, wincing slightly. "I promised the governor I would keep it quiet, until I hit a wall."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"But you'll tell us when you need us, right?"

"Of course!" Danny said, nodding.

"Good," Steve said, firmly, and then touched a cupcake on Grace's nose, getting frosting on it. Delighted giggles came from the little girl, and the team felt safe and secure in the knowledge that once again they were all together.

And whatever came next, they would deal with it just like Hawaii Five 0 always did.

* * *

**End**

_Notes_: Finally DONE! I apologize for the wait, I had internet issues. My internet is *finally* fixed though. Now granted, there's obviously ideas for the next fic-such as what's the case that Danny did for the governor? What is Terry doing now? And so on.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this fic. Thanks so much for all your kind comments. I'm so glad you guys like it!


End file.
